Dendranthema morifolium. 
xe2x80x98GEDI ONE SAPxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98GEDI ONE SAPxe2x80x99.
This new cultivar was the result of hybridization of a female parent, xe2x80x98Cobraxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,219) with a male parent, xe2x80x98Pink Elanixe2x80x99 (unpatented). The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in October 1995.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98GEDI ONE SAPxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observe and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98GEDI ONE SAP.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98GEDI ONE SAPxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Decorative type inflorescence;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length;
3. Free branching habit;
4. Bronze ray florets;
5. Very uniform round growth habit; and
6. Large quantity of blooms per flowering branch.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum are similar to plants of the parent cultivars in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female parent cultivar xe2x80x98Cobraxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has more blooms per flowering branch;
2. The new cultivar naturally blooms 3 weeks later;
3. The new cultivar has a different bloom type; and
4. The new cultivar has smaller diameter flowers.
The new cultivar also differed from the male parent xe2x80x98Pink Elanixe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has an different ray color; and
2. The new cultivar has a different flower type.
The new cultivar can be compared to the Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Aldoxe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,216). However plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from the plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Aldoxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. New cultivar naturally blooms approximately 2 weeks later;
2. New cultivar has more ray florets;
3. New cultivar has a more round plant shape and greater branching; and
4. New cultivar has more blooms per flowering branch.